


Não dito

by carolss



Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Até amanhã"





	Não dito

Eiji havia saído mais cedo para a aula de francês e Chikage para assistir uma peça na escola de sua filha. Então era apenas Tachibana e Ono ali fechando. Após terminar de varrer o salão Tachibana foi para a cozinha para ajudar Ono com o resto da louça, em silêncio.

E era difícil para Ono não imaginar que seria assim se eles estivessem juntos, algo agradável e doméstico e um silêncio que ocorre não por duas pessoas não terem o que dizer uma para a outra, mas sim por serem duas pessoas confortáveis o suficiente pra não precisarem ficar enchendo o ar o tempo todo com palavras. No passado, quando ele costumava estar apaixonado por ele esses momentos faziam parte de suas fantasias quase tanto quanto os sexuais. Parou de ser assim após a confissão, após a sua primeira e única rejeição.

Eles fecharam a porta da padaria e ao montar em sua moto Ono disse :

“Até amanhã querido”

Ele estava esperando uma reclamação pela última palavra da sentença, foi especificamente por isso que ele a colocara lá, Tachibana sempre ficava meio engraçado quando ele estava tendo um dos seus momentos de reestabelecimento de heterosexualidade.  Isso não aconteceu naquela vez. Tachibana lhe lançou um olhar levemente irritado, mas apenas disse :

“Até amanhã”

E antes dele se virar para ir embora Ono achou que ele viu um leve rubor em suas bochechas. E foi um grande esforço pelas horas que seguiram se convencer que Tachibana não estava pensando as mesmas coisas que ele estava enquanto eles estavam em silêncio.


End file.
